


Pitch Perfect - Jeca Fanfiction

by Wildimagination2001



Series: Pitch Perfect [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jeca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildimagination2001/pseuds/Wildimagination2001
Summary: Just an alternate plot to fit with the movie, based on a thought I had





	1. Chapter 1

This is just after Beca was arrested for property damage. (the first part was copied from the film but this is the only part of the film I'm going to copy)

 

As Beca strolled out of the police station a smile spread across her face as she saw Jesse waiting for her she watched as he noticed her and he also smiled, she wanted to hug him so badly, the truth was she was so scared because she was alone in the prison cell for over an hour she almost had a panic attack due to her anxiety, but when she was Jesse all that melted away, she kept her cool as he said "Hey Hilary Swank, from million dollar baby" he said as she approached him. "hey, you know you just have to say hey million dollar baby, you don't have to reference a specific actress" Beca replied as the lightly punched each other's fists. "damn, prison changed you" Jesse joked. Beca laughed as she said "thanks for bailing me out" as the walked down the ramp from the station. Jesse took a breath and said "well I didn't" as Beca saw the car in the car park. Her dad's car, "you called my dad?" Beca said slightly mad, "I know but they were putting you in handcuffs Bec, it looked pretty serious-" Jesse said as nicely as he could "that doesn't mean you call my dad," Beca said slightly yelling at Jesse. "OK who else was I going to call? OK, why are you yelling at me I'm the only one here" Jesse said defensively. "I didn't ask you to be" Beca replied slightly regretfully. Jesse looked speechless for a second "I was just trying to help you." he finally said "I don't need your help your not my boyfriend" Beca said finally walking over to her dad to explain, as Jesse said "Got it" quietly, he was pretty hurt by what she said but she had to explain to her dad what happened. "Dad, it's not a big deal" she said as Jesse followed after her "yeah it's a big deal, I get a call in the night saying my daughter's been arrested for destruction of property" Dr. Mitchell said with anger "it was a misunderstanding, and I was protecting my friends, I was "putting myself out there, making memories" she said quoting her dad. "if you think I'm paying for you to go to LA after a stunt like this, I'm not, get in the car" he said as he went back to the car, "your not even gonna hear what I have to say about this?" she asked a little annoyed. "no not tonight, just get in" her dad replied. Jesse felt regretful for what he'd done, but Beca just accepted what her dad said as much she wanted to scream at her dad for taking away her dreams because of one tiny thing she did that wasn't even her fault.

As she walked back to her dorm she was greeted by her Aca-bitches as they all went "ah" and fat Amy said "what up Shawshank" and Beca replied saying "you guys waiting up for me?" she got replies from everyone she only heard 3 though "of course we did" from Chloe and "did you get yourself a bitch" from Cynthia rose and "did they spray you with a hose?" from Fat Amy and Kimmy Jin left the room saying "they've been here for hours, this is so irresponsible, Beca" Beca tried to act cool but just burst into tears, Chloe noticed, shot up and hugged her tight, "Beca, what's wrong?" but she just cried into her pyjama shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- self harm is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger, and I know I copied most of what happened but I needed that scene to set the atmosphere. :)

"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked filled with concern as all the Bella's gathered around Beca, She continued to cry until Chloe asked the other girls to leave and that she could handle this when Beca finally calmed down she was ready to talk to Chloe with her eyes still puffy from crying and black smudges all down her face, it was about 1 am and Fat Amy told Kimmy Jin that she should sleep around her Korean friends dorm for tonight, Chloe sat down next to Beca comforting her she had her face in a pillow "Beca with you talk to me, please?" Chloe asked politely but urgently.

Beca's POV:

I heard Chloe with urgency in her voice, but I couldn't bring my head out of the pillow, it was the one Jesse leant on when we watched the end of The Breakfast Club, it smelt of him and I feel so bad about screaming at him I know he was just trying to help me, now he's the only one I can think about, so I inhaled Jesse's scent of the pillow and finally sat up, "My dad...he won't help me move to LA...I just want to produce music...get a job...pay my dues...I guess I screwed up...I only came here because he forced me, I joined the Bella's so I could actually work with music...show him I can stay here for a year...then leave... well, that was the plan" I said finally Chloe looked over at me "you were gonna leave in a year?" I looked at her depressed.

Third Person POV:

Beca looked over at Chloe "I mean... I'm sorry Beca, do you want me to stay?" asked Chloe. Beca politely said "I'll be OK," Beca said trying to give Chloe a little smile "hey, sorry you had to see me cry I don't usually and thanks for staying with me, but hey at least I'll get to stay with the Bella's now" Beca Joked. Chloe smiled at her and said 

"I'll tell Jesse to Pop by" Beca looked at her in horror and surprise and quickly denied, Chloe smirked at her "Beca you fell asleep for a little while, you kept saying his name, I know you like him" Chloe said with a grin, Beca went red with embarrassment, "alright, Just don't say I sleep-talked his name!" Beca said with a warning Chloe nodded and walked out the door, Beca really was grateful but soon went back to being depressed, she went to the bathroom and as she realized she had hairy legs and she knew Aubrey wouldn't accept that, especially in the competitions, in the end Beca had shaved off pretty much all my unwanted body hair, when she got to my arms Beca accidentally had a deep cut on her arm, surprisingly it didn't hurt it just tingled she carried on up her arm when she heard a knock at the door, she quickly flung on a jumper and answered the door. Jesse.

 

"hey Jesse" Beca said awkwardly, he stood there looking tired, she didn't expect him this late, he had movies in his hand "I'm sorry for what happen with your dad, I couldn't sleep, and I got a text from Chloe, I brought some movies and popcorn, I know you don't like them but its time for a movication!" he said with a smile Beca let him in "I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I know you were just trying to help, even though my Dad did just crush my dream, but he would have found out anyway" Beca said quietly Jesse looked at her and noticed the black smudges underneath her eyes he stroked her cheek and they were so close it could of being a repeat of that night at the breakfast club, but would Beca pull away this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before I carry on I know people think Beca is to strong to self harm, I think the same TBH I'm sorry if you don't like reading this kind of stuff but I won't make it to extreme I just wanted some tension and it ties in with her depression


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Jesse are watching 'The Breakfast Club' again, but this time would Beca pull away?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the grammar is terrible.

Jesse leant in the way he'd always done, but this time Beca didn't care about being hurt, she'd already lost her dream what could heartbreak do that hadn't already been done? or would there even be any heartbreak?

Instead of pulling away and changing the subject Beca just thought "Fuck it" as her lips touched Jesse's she'd felt something she never felt before, something magic, hope or as most people simply call it a spark or even true love? Jesse was shocked but wasn't going to waste this moment he'd been waiting even since he sang to her from his parents car and she gave him a smirk that basically told him "you're a weirdo" as he deepened the kiss he grabbed her wrist in order to pull her closer as she yelped in pain suddenly the passion on Jesse face quickly changed to concern "what's wrong" he asked in a serious tone as Beca's mind went frantic trying to make up an excuse "It's nothing..." Beca went quiet as she tried to delete that last moment and resume the previous event but Jesse, being Jesse knew something was wrong and lifted up Beca's sleeve to find 5 cuts on her arm. Beca's head dropped in guilt as Jesse froze, still in shock as if time stood still for what seemed like forever. Beca was anxious now Jesse hadn't said a word about it yet. Just as Beca was about to run the bathroom in an attempt to shut the world out once again, as Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the sofa-bed as she fell into his chest as Jesse spoke softly to her "how could you do this to yourself? and why? have you even told Chloe?" she shut her eyes tight to make sure all the tears were out so she could see clearly when she looked at him "It was an accident at first...but the others weren't I couldn't control my emotions, and when you called my dad when I got arrested, when he said I couldn't go to LA and follow my dream I guess I just cracked, please don't blame yourself. You did the right thing" Beca pleaded looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

He nodded as she continued "you know I kinda had a crush on you since I saw you in your parents car, I'm so glad we met again and I guess I just wanted to keep up my image" she said with a slight laugh as Jesse smiled at her and kissed her again which he had been eager to do since the last one was interrupted when he realized Beca was speaking from her heart, no more walls she just needed something else to distract from her thoughts "Beca, you know if it was any other person in that taxi, I wouldn't of sang to them and you don't have to keep up your 'Beca the Badass image' you can be 'Beca, Jesse's Girl' I think we were meant to be, we're lovers" with that Beca cringed and said "you know you're the cheesiest nerd I've ever met, and please don't say lovers" she said with a smirk which quickly turned to an annoyed sigh "what are we gonna do about the oath?" Beca asked hoping for a good answer from Jesse but he just sat there confused and asked "what oath?" Beca first 'thought I thought all the trebles knew that's why they always tried to get the Bella's to sleep with them, well all of them except Jesse of course he wouldn't of tried so hard and he wouldn't want me kicked out of the Bella's' "no sexual relations with trebles or you get kicked out" Jesse sat once again confused but it turned into a smirk "well technically we haven't had sex yet so Aubrey can't kick you out" because was the answer when she processed what he just said 

"oh yet?" she asked jokingly with a smirk as Jesse pulled Beca down so his head was on her pillow and Beca's head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and could feel her heart beating fast, he smiled "Becs?" he whispered her eyes flickered open, she thought he'd say he had to go as she answered back "yeah?" she said sleepily as she snuggled deeper into his chest clearly not wanting him to go 

"I love you, goodnight," he said as he kissed Beca on the head and pulled her closer to him he clearly enjoyed this as much as Beca. As Beca smiled happily and quickly replied "goodnight, I love you too" as relieve washed over her like a wave, she was totally relaxed and all because she had one person around, one person could make her heart skip a beat. Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca POV:

The next morning I woke to the sound of my new mashup paying from my phone, my ringtone I glance over to see that it stopped ringing and it said "27 missed calls" and "10 messages" some from Chloe and Amy but most of them from Aubrey when I realized what time it was "shit" I said as I ran over to my closet to put on a my bra, underwear, vest top and jeans just as I grabbed my bag while fixing my hair so it didn't look like I'd just got out of bed when I saw a sleeping Jesse in the bed I was sleeping in "aww" I said smiling at him I kissed him on the head and scribbled out a note and ran down to the practice hall as fast as I could. When I got to the practice hall I saw 9 girls staring at me relieved and one who looked like she wanted to murder me "Oh my god Beca I was so worried you weren't going to show up" as I got pulled into a massive Bella hug as I heard someone clearing their throat clearly annoyed "What the hell Beca why are you 8 minutes late for practice!" Aubrey said screaming at me "I'm sorry I was urm..." I quickly searched my brain for an excuse that didn't tell her I slept with Jesse well didn't sleep with him just slept in the same bed as him "I was working on a new mix" I said finally "well you look really tired" one of the Bellas said, I think it was Stacie "well we were up pretty late" Chloe said defending me "Well it looks like a certain treble kept you up late" Amy said winking at me when I bit my lip and tried my hardest not to blush, well I didn't try hard enough because Chloe shouted "oh my god, Beca you and Jesse are dating!" I glanced over at Aubrey and lets just say if this was a cartoon she'd have steam coming out of her ears right now "well...no exactly but Aubrey don't worry I didn't get treble boned-" I said hoping not to get a reaction from Aubrey "I don't care Beca, you took an oath. No relationships with trebles-" Aubrey screamed at Beca "well technically she didn't break it since she didn't fuck him" Chloe said cutting off Aubrey "I don't care Chloe she broke the oath so she's out of the Bellas!" all of a sudden my phone rang I was going to answer it but I was in shock I knew she would get mad but I didn't think she'd kick me out, I snapped out of it "Aubrey you can't do that she didn't break the oath" Chloe said defending me "I'm sorry what who's holding the pitch pipe" Aubrey mocked. Chloe was just about to answer when I said "No Chloe she's right I did break the oath" I walked towards the door before quickly turning around and saying "you know I didn't even wanna be in dumb singing group with a controlling bitch anyways, Chloe is the only reason I even auditioned" I said before heading out the door when my phone started ringing again and this time I answered it "what?" I said harshly and with a whole lotta attitude "whoa is that any way to talk to your boyfriend" when I discovered it was Jesse that called me putting his hands up in defeat.

B- Beca 

J- Jesse

B- Sorry nerd I'm mad and you haven't even asked me out yet

J- why are you mad are you okay?

B- Yeah fine but people tend to be mad a controlling aca-bitch kicks you out of the Bellas

J- She did what? but you didn't break the oath.

B- Dude I know but Aubrey just gets like this but Chloe tried to defend me but *sigh* nevermind I guess

J- Well, at least you'll be able to come meet me some we can go have a picnic

B- hmm sounds tempting, maybe nerd

and I ended the call just to tease him I bit my lip and smiled, this boy has no idea I don't know how long I can hide my feelings.

Jesse's POV:

after Beca ended the call I knew she was just teasing me and to be honest its a huge turn on especially since I love to do it back, I sound crazy but I think she's the one. she has no idea how much I love her

Chloe's POV:

uhh Aubrey's being such a bitch why did she kick Beca out but me and the Bella's left the practice as we didn't want to be around Aubrey and we all went to Starbucks, I suggested we walk since its only about 10 minutes away but Fat Amy kept stopping for a "breather" where she'd just flop on a bench for 5 minutes, walk for 5 then flop back on the next bench in sight for another 5 minutes so it actually took about 20 minutes to actually get there and after we got our coffees we grabbed a trolley that someone abandoned and Fat Amy happily climbed in since it meant she didn't have to walk and Cynthia Rose and Stacie pushed her until I told them all to stop. I saw Jesse on a picnic blanket when I saw Beca walk over and I almost died in the end me and all the Bellas just stood and watched their cute little date when we realized Fat Amy was halfway down a hill in a trolley she couldn't stop so we all ran after her peeing ourselves with laughter on the way down.

Beca's POV: 

Obviously I had to go to the picnic I mean he's gonna bring juice pouches but I think it's cute he's still a big kid when he saw me I knew he'd do something cheesy so of course he ran up to me and spun me around "omg...dude...stop" I screamed between giggles. wait, did I just giggle? what is happening to me? when he put me down he kissed me passionately and I pulled him close to show him I loved him too. when he broke the kiss "is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend" I asked when he smirked at me "well clearly you accepted" he said giving me another quick kiss I just smiled and said "yes I did, I wanted to be your girlfriend since you told me you loved me in my dorm". "oh my god dude what have you done to me I've gone soft" I said laughing "well-" he was cut off but a girl screaming "help!" followed but girls laughing. We both ran over and saw the Fat Amy in a trolley coming towards me when CRASH! the trolley flipped over before crushing my tiny leg "ahhh!" I screamed in pain when I looked down at my leg I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be cut open and my bone revealed "OMG Beca" I heard girls shouting I saw Jesse holding me, my head in his lap when I eventually passed out from the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's In hospital and Jesse gets emotional while he stays with her. Also, wtf is Jeca?!

Beca POV:   
I tried to stay awake, I could only flicker my eyes open for a few seconds before closing them again, I couldn't speak but I could hear every word they said. I knew Chloe was driving and Cynthia Rose was navigating Chloe to the hospital whilst I was in the back seat with Fat Amy and Jesse, I wasn't even in my own seat I was laying in Jesse 's lap and Fat Amy was opposite me with a few cuts and bruises. I looked up at Jesse who was currently stroking my hair which was so comforting while he was looking at me, he was so worried I could see it in his eyes. I asked myself "why are we not in an ambulance?" Then I realised that they were on an old road that no one uses and the ambulance would have taken at least 2 hours to go the other route so It's much faster in the car. I heard Chloe repeating "Jesse is she ok?" And Jesse replying "I don't know, in trying to keep her awake until we get to the hospital" just then I suddenly look up at Jesse and he's crying, well it's one tear but I had no idea I meant that much to him, I hated seeing him like this and I had a quick burst of energy, I grabbed his hand and stared up into those adorable chocolate brown eyes and said "I love you" I was going to kiss him but the energy faded and I was back to being passed out and it couldn't have been for long because I was shaken and I woke up feeling so tired once again when Jesse did what I wanted to do and kissed me and repeated what I said back to me, I smiled and led my sleepy head on his comfortable chest.

The next thing I know I'm in a hospital, man I hate hospitals but worst of all I have about 3 tubes in my arm, my hands still occupied I'm guessing by the same person it was before, I opened my heavy eyelids and scanned the faces in the room, Jesse was holding my hand as I expected, Chloe sat next to him clearly feeling the same way as him and my Dad drinking coffee leaning against the wall of the room, I guessed Fat Amy must be having her wounds treated and Stacie must be with her oh no I thought, they're probably flirting with all the doctors. I'm just about to speak to show that I'm awake. I heard Jesse croak put something between his sobs "I...cannot loose...her..." and went back to crying with Chloe rubbing his back attempting to comfort him. I smiled because he was the first man who had shown me he loved me and cared about me while my own father is in the same room clearly not giving a fuck about my health, well maybe be somewhat cares or he wouldn't be here. " won't you come see about me,... I'll be alone dancing you know it baby" starting out slowly when Jesse turned to face me and I the sadness and worry drained from his face and his beautiful chocolate eyes sparkled as we sung together "tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out... Don't you forget about" and I sang the last bit "as I walk on by, will you call my name?..." I sang as he pulled me up and kissed me and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back and he reached around my waist and pulled me into a secure hug. "You know I only broke my leg right, I want going to die you weirdo." I said to him quietly just as I pulled back I was pulled into another hug by Chloe "Jeca is so cute" she said to me as I pulled back from the hug I leant back onto the bed and Jesse held my hand again as I asked, "what's jeca?" And she rolled her eyes in response "Jesse, Beca. Jeca...it's your ship name" I looked over at Jesse and said "I thought we were Jessica" he smiled and nodded but Chloe insisted Jeca was better but whatever I pulled Jesse onto the bed so I could snuggle in his arms, I glanced over to another side of the room, my dad was gone. What the fuck is his problem? I was ok and happy but I have a feeling I won't be saying that when I actually try to walk with a broken leg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit, Beca's hangry.

Beca's POV: 

Fat Amy and Stacie went home as Amy only had a few cuts and bruises, While I was stuck waiting to be discharged, Jesse stayed with me all night bless him he was asleep on my small hospital bed while I was played candy crush which I have a love, hate relationship with, the off chance I got frustrated I was about the punch the bed before realizing Jesse was asleep so I didn't and ended up stopping playing and stared at my adorable sleeping boyfriend. After about 10 minutes of staring I thought about how creepy it would be if Jesse saw me staring at him sleeping, I snuggled into him and lightly stroked his soft brown hair he stirred a few times but fell back to sleep, damn he must have been tired. After a while I got bored and a little hungry and I really wanted to go to Starbucks before I get hangry and I don't give a fuck if I've been discharged or not I feel fine well except my broken leg I tried to get up but failed because they still haven't put my cast on, suddenly I feel like the nurse had read my mind and comes in and quietly (as she noticed Jesse) asked what color I want and of course I say black after she's finished she gives me some crutches and says I can go, she also hands me a bag at first I wondered what It was as I realized it was what Chloe must have dropped off before she had to rush off to the Bella rehearsal, oh shit the Bella rehearsal I glance down at my leg, well I wouldn't be doing a lot anyway. I pulled the curtain across so if anyone walked into my room they wouldn't see me naked, I put on my tank top and attempted at putting on jeans, when I got to my other leg I realised I couldn't. I sat on the bed because my leg started hurting when of course Jesse's eyes opened "Well, well, well what did I do to deserve this Beca?" he said in a husky voice I jumped as I realized he was awake and decided to play along "well you stay with me all night" I said as I straddled him and kissed him passionately as I blushed I said "Now I need help getting the jeans on" I said as I got off his lap he helped me get it over my cast all I can say is at least they weren't skinny jeans when I finally was fully clothed I managed to hobble out of that medical prison and of course Jesse helps me, God I love him.

 

After we had a good sing along in the car Jesse dropped me off at my dorm and by dropped me off I mean I complained my arms were aching from the crutches so Jesse happily carried me in because he said I was super light, anyways I got back to my dorm and let myself in when there was the Bella's "you guys waited up for me...again?" I asked happy and surprised "Well Aubrey has something to say," Chloe said as the whole room turned to Aubrey "Beca, I'm sorry your right you didn't break the rules, I would like to invite you back...but what about your foot?" I glanced down at my foot "shit, your right I guess you guys will have to do the next competition without me" I said disappointed as did the whole room when our ginger friend said in her perky voice "no we'll find a way, I mean it was kind of our fault..." she thought trying to brighten up the room "well I guess we could tweak the choreography and Beca can't you get one of those boot things?" she asked me "well I guess I could call and ask the hospital, I mean it's only for a couple of minutes for the performance" I said trying to give the Bella's some hope" and all the Bella's squealed of excitement and I turned to Jesse as we were both cringing at their girlishness "OK, OK, OK now get out so I can sleep" I said as they all sighed and exited to room Jesse gave me a kiss goodbye and went to leave but I grabbed his hand "I didn't say you could go yet" I said smiling at him as I pulled him to the bed but nothing serious happened as Aubrey would flip it was just like the night before except I was too tired to watch "The Breakfast Club".


	7. Chapter 7

Beca's POV: 

The next morning we woke up around noon as my eyes opening I caught a set of beautiful brown eyes staring at me which was kind of creepy but when it's these unmistakable eyes it's hard not to just melt "good morning" I smiled as I gave him a peck on his perfect lips, staring at his perfect abs, his perfect face, did I mention he was perfect? When I finally managed to pull myself away from him I jumped into the shower and of course sung Titanium but luckily Chloe didn't ambush me this time I came out after throwing a tank top and some jeans. I walked back into the room and didn't see Jesse, suddenly I got grabbed and punch the person in the face "Oh shit I'm so sorry" I said after realizing it was Jesse he got up from the ground holding the left side of his face I hugged him I almost laughed and cried at the same time I mean he did scare me but I did punch him really hard "wow, now I know how that guy felt when you punched him for me, I'm sorry I scared you but at least now I know not to" he said laughing as I went back to the steamy bathroom to get a flannel for his cheek. "Oh, Shit!" I screamed.

Jesse's POV: 

"Oh, Shit!" I heard Beca scream from the bathroom followed by a crash I was still clutching my left cheek it fucking hurt, "Beca, you OK?" I called to the bathroom I heard silence while waiting for a response "I ugh-" Is all I heard as a murmured reply I followed to where I heard the few murmurs to find Beca passed out on the floor, shit she must have slipped and hit her that cast definitely didn't do her any favors. I wanted to take her to the hospital but I thought that was a bit dramatic since she's only hit her head, I call Chloe for a second opinion.

C= Chloe J= Jesse 

C- Oh hey Jesse what's up?

J- It's Beca Sh-

C- What! what's wrong?

J- She slipped and hit her head what should I d-

C- Oh my god Jesse I'll be right over

J- Chlo calm dow-

*Chloe ends call*

I pick Beca up off the bathroom floor and tuck her into bed "hm, Jess?" She asks I turn to face her and hug her "are you OK you hit your head pretty hard?" I asked concerned as we both turned our heads to the door someone knocked on but they Just opened instead of waiting for an answer, "Beca are you OK?!" said our dramatic ginger friend Beca rolled her eyes "yeah I just slipped in the bathroom and passed out" she said casually "So you're OK?" me and Chloe asked at the same time which made us all laugh "yes, I'm fine thanks for coming now Chlo but I'm fine you can go" Chloe finally gave in and left but not before making sure Beca was 100% OK" after Beca said "yes" for the billionth time she was finally satisfied enough to leave.

Beca's POV:

I remember slipping then hitting my head and trying to reply to Jesse but then I blacked out, I woke up to my adorable boyfriend, hey I didn't say perfectly that time, well a worried Jesse and Chloe are pretty darn annoying but I convinced Chloe to leave after her asked me questions I don't even remember but I just replied "yes" to all of them.

"so I guess we're both injured," Jesse said throwing me an Xbox controller and turning on my Xbox and sitting down next to me, making himself at home, again. I led on his shoulder and said "I'm not doing this because it's cute and coupley, I'm just tired and your shoulder is comfortable" I said as he laughed when the Xbox finally turned on I noticed what game I left in there "aha Star Wars Battlefront, who's the nerd now?" I looked at Jesse like he was crazy "liking Star Wars does not make you a nerd, well it does but, oh shut up at least my dorm room isn't a shrine to it" I said trying to not destroy my reputation "yeah well that's Benji's half of the room" I just glared at him "do you want me to punch you again?" I said as I playfully made my hands into fists as Jesse touched his face to where I accidentally punched him before putting his hands up in surrender "OK you win" he finally admitted "yes I did just like I'm gonna beat you at this game" I said starting up the game "oh it's on" Jesse replied as he could actually win this fight and I laughed at him as we started the round. About halfway through I got bored and glanced over at Jesse, he looks adorable when he's concentrating, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck which is probably the only thing that could distract him but he ignored my presence and carried on playing the game, It was only when I started a full blown make-out session which he happily gave up his game for, eventually our very steamy session had to end before it quickly changed into something else, there had already been a few buttons undone and a few hands where they'd never explored before but nothing too crazy, it's only freshman year and I'm not losing my Virginity just yet even when I wouldn't mind in the slightest especially if it was to Jesse, unfortunately, the only thing standing in our way was our Aca-group Rivalry. And of course Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter its the longest one I've done so far, I think anyways this seems to be the only story I actually have ideas to write for mainly because I'm so obsessed it's unhealthy but this is definitely my favourite story out of my 2. which if you haven't read you can go check them, unfortunately, they're not about Jeca (It's about SUPERNATURAL) but I might do a sequel to this book, lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse's POV:

After our last make out session and how far we'd gone I think it's safe to say we trust each other, Beca let me go a little further than before, I didn't want it to end we both knew we had to stop before anything serious happened. About 10 minutes later I still had my arms around Beca when her phone rang, I loosened my grip as she fumbled around in her bag for her phone and answered it.

"hello?.... oh shit sorry we'll be right there... OK bye," she said before ending the call and grabbing my hand "who was it?" I asked as she got up, hopped over and opened her closet to find pair of shoes she could actually wear "Luke, we're late for work" she answered I eventually got up and helped Beca get her crutches as I grabbed my treble maker jacket and held the door open for her, she gave me a cute smile and walked through and I picked her up, taking her by surprise but she just laughed and said it was way too much P.D.A "well I don't mind, you lighter than my backpack" as I smiled "of course you don't mind your the cheesiest person I know, you know this isn't a movie right?" she asked with a little sarcasm "oh haha well if you didn't like this much cheesiness you wouldn't be my girlfriend" I replied returning the sarcasm "uh are you going to make me say it?" she asked acting like she hated to say 3 words to me but she actually loves to say she just doesn't want me to ruin her bad ass image but I think I already ruined it by carrying her across campus even if we are the kings of it. "no because I'm going to say it because I want to tell you it every day, I love you Beca Mitchell" she cringed but she secretly loved it. We got to the radio station and I put Beca down and we were about to walk inside when she kissed me "I love you too, Jesse Swanson. and your one of the only people I've ever said it to" she said after the kiss when I looked at her waiting for her to tell me the others she said it to as I nudged her "the others were my parents when I was a little girl, when I was a naive little girl" she replied as I hugged her and planted a small kiss on her head.

Beca's POV:

I told him I loved him I mean I have before but I don't quite remember because I was so tired, he's not my first boyfriend or my first kiss but he's defiantly my first love. We walked into the radio station at the internship where we had our first actual conversation, I walked in on my crutches when Luke asked "what happened to your leg?" pointing to the cast "it got crushing by a fat girl going down a hill in a shopping trolley" OK so that's the weirdest explanation I've ever had to say about an injury, he just looked at me strangely "OK... well you can both start upstairs today, If you can get up the stairs OK, Beca" I nodded and looked at Jesse who already knew what I meant, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs where we started stacking again. Within the first 5 minutes Jesse was already playing with the albums which made me either smile, roll my eyes or laugh I was walking fine on my leg I might go to the hospital as see if I can get it off earlier preferably next week, Chloe said we were doing the same song and same choreography so if I try and practice I should be OK for the Semi- Finals. I just remembered about my new mix when Luke asked Jesse to get him lunch so I gave him the drive and he said he'd put it on the pile which is OK I guess he's just busy. I tried stacking more CDs but it wasn't the same without Jesse being stupid and hiding behind them, I ended up texting Chloe.

B- Beca C- Chloe

B- Hey Chlo, wuu2? x

C- Nm just practising some new steps, if Aubrey would ever let change anything. ugh. Xx

B- XD I wish that routine and song is tired, maybe we could change her mind? x

C- Good Luck Becs I've been trying to do that ever since she became leader :( Xx

B- Really? not even my favourite preppy ginger can change her mind? :) x 

C- Like I said ever since she got that pitch pipe she bossier than Fat Amy on her period. XD

B- XD omg Chloe, Oh gtg Jesse's back. Cya Xx

C- aha, Bye Becs Xxx

Jesse arrived back and walked up the stairs and said: "Hunny, I'm home!" I just cringed "dude seriously? is that what it's going to be like if I ever moved in with you" I said unintentionally when I thought what living with Jesse be like? I was lost in thought when I hear Jesse muffling something and he turned to face me as I snapped back to reality. "Sorry, what did you say?" I ask.

Jesse's POV:

I asked Beca something, she hadn't answered me so i turned to look at her she look so cute when she was daydreaming "Sorry what did you say?" she asked me I smiled at her and said "What do you think living with me would be like?" as I said this she suddenly joked very freaked out and alarmed "what the hell? did you just read my mind or something?" she said still a little freaked out I laughed "I guess it's just a gift" as I turned back to stacking CD's downstairs when I suddenly jumped "Jesse!" Beca screamed I ran up the stairs so fast but I couldn't see Beca. Suddenly I was jumped on and the impact made me fall to the ground and I was kissed, I immediately recognised these lips, Beca. I broke away and Beca was laughing "what the hell Beca? I nearly shit my pants, I thought you were hurt" I said in an annoyed tone "guess I'm not good at this cheesy romance stuff" she said still laughing. I immediately knew what she meant, she was trying to do a cute scene where the girl jumps into the guy's arms and they fall over and share a kiss. I laugh "well maybe you should leave the cheesy stuff to me before one of us breaks a leg" when I said that I immediately jumped up and ran across the room "your lucky I do have a broken leg" she shouted while laughing, I just hope she's OK for the Semi- finals.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter- SORRY! :(

All in Beca's POV unless I say otherwise)

It's 2 days before the Semi-Finals and I'm at the hospital to see if I can get my cast removed I've been in the waiting room for bout 15 minutes and I'm bored as fuck, I wish I brought my laptop and headphones. Jesse is holding my hand because he thinks I'm nervous but honestly I'm not and he's just making my hand sweaty, I'm finally called as I hobble to the room well practically run I can't wait to get this fucking cast off it's been pissing me off the last week so much I nearly punched Bumper because he made a smart comment, unfortunately, Jesse held me back or he's the one who would have been in the hospital today. When we arrive a blonde nurse who looks a lot like Stacie but blonde started asking me all these questions when I finally got the answer I wanted I could get the cast off. Which I'm so happy about I practically jumped 3ft in the air well obviously I didn't I mean I had to keep my reputation as "Beca the Bad ass" but I'm pretty sure that failed when I started dating Jesse which I don't mind at all, when they cut it off Jesse had to leave the room which was glad about since I knew I'd have a gorilla leg and after she'd finished I asked her to wait until I had my jeans on before letting him as I didn't want him to see my leg that desperately needed shaving. When Jesse came in I was asked to walk around for a bit and see if my leg was OK, then I was allowed to leave finally!

When we got back to campus I raced Jesse back to my dorm and ran into my bathroom to fetch my razor after I finished I went back into the dorm and sat on Jesse lap as he gave me a short kiss. "Jess I like you alot," I said sweetly "you mean you love me?" Jesse teased "...y..e..s..." I mumbled "because I love you" he replied as he kissed me with a lot of passion. Somebody loves me I thought, but will he hurt me like everyone else does?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I write a lot in Beca's POV, I think it's because I feel I can relate to Beca the most so I can understand her thoughts and feelings in more depth. Anyways Enjoy! p.s who else is excited for Pitch Perfect 3 I know it's like a year away but oh well.

Jesse's POV: 

Last night Beca said she loved me well kind of but I know it was hard to admit for her and as much as I try she won't want to talk about it but I also know I want to talk about it. I really want her to open up to me I just hope she doesn't get mad at me for pushing her, I just don't want to push too hard to get shut out by her walls when I'm just breaking through.

Beca's POV:

Holy shit I can't believe I kind of told him I love him, luckily I've been so busy doing my leg exercises and Bella Rehearsals I haven't spent time with him since last night and I probably won't until the Semi-Finals, but I hope I see him before that- "Beca I know you have been stuck to Jesse like glue but we need to rehearse for the semi-finals or we won't win! and if we don't win then I'll... I'll-" Aubrey screamed at me only stopping when she started to Gag. Luckily she didn't puke as I just rolled my eyes while Chloe was trying to calm her down, we went back to practice although I don't know why it's basically the same thing but Aubrey insisted since it wasn't perfect last time coughcoughFatAmycoughcough but it was pretty funny actually. After we'd rehearsed the routine another 50,000 times well actually only 6 times but it felt that way and I was super bored and so I told the Bella's my leg was sore and Chloe being her gullible self-believed me, I just sat down and pondered on the idea of texting Jesse on realizing that he'd probably be rehearsing with the Trebles so I decided to create a new mix. After the girls finished up we did the "ahh on three" thing and left the rehearsal area but not before Aubrey made me swear I'd take my "ear monstrosity's" out or she threatened to lift the old Bella code again so, me being Beca and all I did my usual eye roll and followed Fat Amy, Chloe and Stacie to get some food from McDonald's instead of eating the gross campus food which I swear is all cooked in ovens that haven't been cleaned since Aubrey and Chloe were in freshman year. As we started walking we pass the treble house and Immediately miss Jesse which sounds ridiculous because we saw him yesterday and the more I think of him the more the sadness fills my body as I know I probably won't see him for the next 2 weeks suddenly I feel someone grab me and I immediately punch them in the face but as I turned around I saw Jesse clutching his face "dammit! I forgot not to come behind you sorry" he said sweetly I just jumped into arms as he pulled my chin up to kiss me as I kissed him back "hey we're heading to McDonald's do you wanna join?" I asked pleadingly and he happily agreed when I heard Amy say "thank god you hear Jesse I thought Beca was going to go into depression if she didn't see you by the end of the day" I blushed bright pink and tried to Ignore Amy because after all who knows how long it will be before I see Jesse next with the rehearsals, Semi- finals more rehearsals and then the ICCA's and with Aubrey's schedule I'd be surprised if I was going to be allowed to keep my phone so she could make sure I was going to sleep at the "appropriate bedtime" all I know is this is what I'm going to have to go on until I see him next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Girl-Fight!

Beca's POV:

After we ate our McDonald's Jesse had to go and sort out some treble (see what I did there a "classic pun" as Donald would say, OK I'm sorry XD ) with the boys with those words stabbing through me like a knife, I debated hanging onto him for dear life until Amy would pull me off him or make so comment about sex but Beca Mitchell is not clingy or desperate well I am but I can't let Jesse know that. I kissed his bruised face, which he whined at me for, after that, he left and went back to his aca-boys I went back to how I was back at the campus before he grabbed me which I now cling to so I won't run after him which is taking all my self-restraint not to. After a while I go back to my normal emo self now that my nerd had gone, and although I love these girls to death it's still not the same as having my movie nerd with me which as Amy says "turns Beca into Chloe but with 60% more sarcasm and badassness" After a while the girls started singing the next chart topper "Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some and live while we're young!" they all belted out which for crazy girls walked back to campus sounded pretty great I just stood back and groaned as soon as I recognized the fucking stupid 1D song (I actually love some one direction songs but this is Beca, not me!).

I noticed when they stopped they started singing one of my favourite songs, Chloe know as she started it "You shout it out But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up-" they stopped and turned to me hoping I'd reply I just sighed and pushed through them and walked to my dorm as we were by BU entrance when I heard a voice that made me stop "Beca! are you still sulking about Jesse so much that you won't even sing?" I turned and looked at her "Jesus Christ, Chloe why does everything have to be about him? I have a lot on my mind ok!" I screamed at her without even realising my anger, "what Chl-" she look at me grabbing her arm "No Beca, we've been there for you when you needed us and all you do is take your anger out on me?" I sighed realising how guilty I felt "I'm sorry, If we'd met a year or 2 ago you'd understand why I have to do this" and with that, I walked away from her not before I heard her sniffle. I ran back to my dorm luckily Kimmy Jin was out so I crawled under my bed and sobbed and asked myself why I have to be so me, shut people out and hide in your room congrats Beca you just lost your best friends, well at least I can go to LA, if it wasn't for Jesse.

Chloe's POV:

I ran back to my dorm and cried, I don't understand why Beca would do something like that, my first guess was she had a rough childhood but she never really talks about her past a lot. I feel like I should call Jesse but he's probably busy and Beca would probably just get mad at him too, maybe I should just leave her alone until she calms down.

Beca's POV:

I cried until about 8 and I knew Kimmy jin gets home about half 8 and I didn't want her to see me cry so I went for a walk which I know is pretty stupid seeing as it's fucking dark and I'm a hobbit and I'm going out on my own and since my boyfriend's busy and my friends are mad at me I don't really have any other option, I was walking along my usual route to the coffee shop about 15 minutes away from Barden, I was suddenly grabbed by someone and pushed into a car, It all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca's POV:

After I woke up I found myself in a parked car and heard voices outside, I could smell burritos. For once in my life I was crying out of fear, I had no idea what had happened and what was about to happen. When I heard the most annoying voice which I immediately recognised, Bumper. As much as I hated him he could be the very thing that saves my life, I scream as loud as I can "Bumper help me, please!" I hear something fall as he has a quick conversation with the boys when I heard movement from the car I'm in, shit. I can hear Bumper shouting and then a quick fight between men, I'm scared shitless and I can't see a damn thing when I shuffle around and notice my iPhone by my feet, I reach for it as I see Jesse's name appear. I answer it quickly with my frail hands shaking vigorously, the second I hear Jesse's voice I start crying "Jesse help me" I plead to him as I briefly explain the situation, I have no idea how much time I have left so I quickly tell him "If I don't see you again, I love you and I'd want you to move on-" he pleads me to stop but I know I just had to say that, just in case. I hear him crying and saying "I'm on my way" as I put the phone in my back pocket I hear voices again, I take a huge gulp as the door opens. I see their face and run into their arms "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you guys" Donald is hugging me as I see Bumper on the floor and the police pull up. Bumpers covered in bruises "he fought them off so I could get to you" Donald explains, I immediately feel super guilty and sick I had no idea what could have happened but I owe my life to Bumper. I am taken into a police car and given a warm blanket as they start to ask me questions.

Jesse's POV:

Beca, I need to find Beca. She is all I can think about as a get a taxi out of Barden, my phone rings as I answer it I immediately feel 1000% times better. I know where Beca is, I quickly ask the driver to go to the burrito shop. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life, I can't imagine how Beca is feeling.

Beca's POV:

After being questioned by the police I watched an unconscious Bumper being loaded into the back of an ambulance, I felt so bad. Donald walked over to me and gave me a quick hug "you realise this is the last hug you get from me" I said after I pushed him away jokingly, he just smiled and got into the back of the ambulance with Bumper then the ambulance sped off. After the Ambulance left I sat in the police car which the lovely police officer let me sit in, I looked down at my wrists, swollen with rope burn then down to the wounds I caused myself because I was depressed, I was just a teenager with an attitude and did this to myself because I didn't get what I want. My friends helped me through that, Chloe got me through that and I got mad at her because she tried to help me, a hot tear streamed down my face. that argument is what made me go for a walk so if something did happen it would have been my own fault and now Bumper is paying the price because I was stupid and careless.

 

I lean back into the leather seats and think some more when I hear a car pull into the car park, a taxi. Jesse ran out of the taxi and straight over to me and pulled me into a tight hug as I cried on his shoulder I didn't deserve this, he was way too good for me. He looked around "why did you only call me? there is no one else here" I smiled and kiss his cheek "because you were the only one there last time and besides, I love you" I said and he pulled me into his lap and kissed me.


	13. Epilogue (kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a summary of what happens it might continue in my next book but I don't know yet.

For the next 2 years, Beca and Jesse remained a couple and stayed great friends with their favourite Aca- People. Beca and her father grew closer but Beca was hardly around she was working super hard at Residual Heat as she knew Jesse would be graduating early and going to film school in LA. Beca had to stay and finish college she continued to work at RH (Residual Heat) so she could save enough money to move to LA and start a life with Jesse out there so for the time Jesse was gone, Beca was saving thousands by working and working which she was happy doing if it meant she could pursue her dream. (everything that happened in the movies has happened this is after graduation and before the worlds)

Jesse's POV:

Today I'm leaving for LA without Beca. honestly, I don't know if I can do it. To myself or her, we barely survived a few days let alone. These last few weeks there hasn't been a moment when me and Beca were more that 10ft apart she hardly went back to her dorm every moment of free time she and I we either watching a movie which to be honest I couldn't even concentrate her beautiful hair, sure she was in her usual jeans and a vest top with her black eye shadow highlighting that she didn't give a shit. Yet somehow a movie nerd like me ended up being her boyfriend and being able to cuddle her for hours, holding her soft hands and being the guy who got let in. Being the guy she loved. 

A few hours later...

As much as Beca didn't want to go she had to sort out something for the Bella's as much as I hated it I was kinda glad, I didn't want to have to ask her to leave. I had to pack my stuff.

Beca's POV: 

Today Jesse is leaving for LA, We've been hanging out all week but once it was only a few hours away I knew he had to pack. I told him the Bella's needed me when really I just went back to my dorm, I led on my bed and sighed. I could feel my eyes welling up when I heard a knock on my door, I got up and answered it. "Dad?" I looked at my father who immediately pulled me into a hug, maybe his fatherly instinct kicked in he probably knew I'd get like this It's like when Mom left when I saw her packing.

***Flashback***

I sat in my room, I was a normal 16-year-old girl but I had a mega attitude and heavy black makeup, I was listening to my loud music which boomed from my headphones. This was a usual thing, mainly to drown out my parents arguing. I heard a loud crash as I threw off my chunky headphones and sat at the top of the stairs, behind the wooden railing. I heard Dad shouting at her my "mum" yeah only by birth, the glass coffee table had been flipped over. Dad was never violent so she must have made him super mad, I starting shaking. It had never been this bad, "I'm fucking done with you being a bitch, our little girl deserves better but I can't take this anymore!" Dad screamed at her "go ahead you fucking idiot, leave. She will one day and then I'll be free of both of you disappointments" she shouted back. With that, Dad stormed out he left "wait, Dad!" I screeched as I ran after him. He was half way down the drive in his silver BMW, "Dad please don't go!" I screamed. He looked at me but drove off as I ran down the road after him as fast as I possibly could, but he was gone. I collapsed on the road, my eyeliner dripping down my face when I received a text from him "I'll be back for you Beca, I love you sweetheart" I ran back to the house as I saw that bitch packed a bag. I looked at her confused, "where the fuck do you think you're going. How can you just make my dad leave and then take off as well?" I screamed at her. She turned around and slapped me, I held my cheek as she screamed at me. "how dare you! you're the real reason he left and why I'm leaving. You're nothing I never wanted you, everything about you and your pathetic father is a mistake" I sat on the floor crying as I heard Dad call for me he spotted as my tears running down my face I crawled into a ball and sat against the wall crying into my knees, I was breathing heavily and her words span around in my head over and over. "please stop" I said over and over rocking backwards and forwards I heard dad screaming my name as he crouched down and held me hoping I would stop. "Michelle! we need to get her to the hospital" dad screamed. "I couldn't give a shit about her" she replied and walked out the door. It all went black.

***End of Flashback***

I opened my eyes and I was in bed, my dad stroking my hair "Beca? are you awake?" he asked softly "yeah" I replied as I sat up "Did you have another flashback" he choked out looking worried. I nodded, "have you ever had one around Jesse? he should know about your panic attacks" I shook my head, I didn't want to ever have one round Jesse he didn't deserve to be put through that I hated seeing my dad's panicking face. I looked over at the clock, 4:30 pm. Jesse is leaving at 4:45 pm I had to go, "Dad I gotta go say goodbye to Jesse" I said and I got up "Do you want me to come too?" I shook my head and he nodded back. I made it in time, Jesse was walking out of the treble house after getting a few thing, or saying goodbye to the trebles. I took a deep breath and tried to put on a smile, but for some reason, this time, I couldn't I'm usually great at faking a smile. Maybe it was pointless Jesse could always tell, I stood waiting for him and the moment he saw me he gave me a sad look. When he got to me "so, this is it" he said "stop with the small talk, it's not forever" I replied, he nodded and crashed his lips into mine and I immediately threw my arms around his neck. It's just like our first kiss again only with a lot more passion and desperation, after the best kiss of my life I just dug my face into his neck and he held me. I was breathing in his amazing cologne, the same one I'll be spraying on my pillow every night from now on, he let go and I gave him a small box "what's this?" he asked "my perfume, so you can spray it on your pillow and it'll be like I'm there. I'm doing the same thing" I gave him a weak smile. "thanks you" he said before hugging me again which I stayed in for as long as possible "Beca I don't want to go" he said with his puppy-dog eyes "Jesse you have to" I replied as much as I hated to say it "please I'll stay I have to stay with you, I can't live without you Beca. I love you" he said in the most adorable way ever, tears were welling up in my eyes and as much as I wanted to beg him to stay. I knew I had to let him go "I love you too, weirdo" I replied before sharing another passionate kiss. 

The taxi turned up and it was time to go, the driver put Jesse's bags in the boot and we shared a quite kiss and one last hug, I was crying. He kissed the tears on my cheeks away "I love you" I said between tears "I love you too" time was running out as we heard the boot (trunk) slam. Jesse kissed me one last time and jumped into the taxi, and waved. I waved back as I saw the car go out of sight, I fell to the ground and cried and cried. Eventually, I felt so drained, physically and mentally. So I went back to my dorm and fell asleep.

For a few weeks, I was fine, missing Jesse more than anything but fine. I have made 4 mixes and haven't left my room unless it's for the bathroom, anything that keeps my mind off him or I'll break down. It's taken all of my self-control not to fly to LA every time I missed him because as much as I would love to do, I have to save money and I'd probably never leave and get a crappy job just to stay in an apartment with him. My routine is now waking up, dad brings up some breakfast. I don't eat it, work on mixes. Dad brings up lunch, I take a few bites. Work on mixes. Get a call from Jesse on Skype, convince him I'm 100% fine and lie to him that I'm eating well. Dad brings up dinner, I don't eat it.

After a few weeks of total isolation, Dad called Chloe and told her to come. Her first reaction was her face she looked like she'd seen a ghost, I was confused then I look down at myself and noticed. I was a skeleton, I could see every rib. I looked over at Chloe she was crying, I was crying "I'm sorry" I said simply. To be honest I hadn't even noticed I was so focused on making mixes to keep my mind off Jesse I hadn't noticed I'd developed an eating disorder, again.

I begged Chloe not to call Jesse, I was too weak to stop her. I was lying on my bed half asleep and I was crying, I didn't want Jesse to know. I know He'll come back here and I don't want him to, well not because of me anyway.

Jesse's POV:

I was at film school it was great, I loved it. It was about lunchtime when I got a call from Chloe, I immediately smiled probably just one of Chloe's "Hey, I just saw your name and just thought I'd see how you are" calls.

J- Hey Chloe what's up

C- Hey, Jesse Beca's not well

J- What!? What happened?! 

I practically yelled everyone around me stared at me as I ran out of the school and straight to my car. Pushing and ignoring anyone who tried to talk to me or who was in my way.

C- Jesse, calm down she's fine well kind of. She's stopped eating since you left, she's practically a skeleton. I'm so sorry I wasn't here before I just thought she was busy with her internship, that's what she told me.

J- No Chloe it's fine I'm getting on the next flight, I need to help her. I love her and I can't let her be on her own through this.

C- Ok Jesse see you soon.

I booked a flight as soon as I got into the flat I booked my flight and grabbed my suitcase I'd only been here a few weeks and I hadn't unpacked so I didn't bother to check my suitcase as long as it had clothes in it. 

The flight was pure torture, 1 hour on a plane doesn't seem like much but when you're worried sick about your girlfriend you just have to sit and twiddle your thumbs, the minute that plane landed I was going to be the first of the place, and I was. I was jumping over children and suitcases just to get off the plane, as I ran through the airport I grabbed my bag and jumped into the nearest taxi. He was outside of the house, before bolting for the door he threw $20 at the taxi driver and ran to the door, he knocked loud. Before he knew it Mr Mitchell opened the door "oh Jesse I'm so glad you-" before he could finish his sentence Jesse was already half way up the stairs and then in Beca's room within 30 seconds.

Beca's POV:

I saw the door swing open and I saw him standing there, I wanted to run up and jump on him but I was too weak. I looked down in shame "I'm sorry" I choked out before crying again, Jesse wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shirt. After a while Jesse finally let go, "are you ok baby?" he asked in a soft voice. I nodded "I've been through it before" He looked up at me "why didn't you tell me?" he asked "the same reason I didn't tell you about the other stuff and why I didn't tell you about this," I said protectively "wait, what other stuff? and when exactly were you going to tell me Beca? when you're in the hospital?!" He slightly shouted causing me to flinch. "I'm sorry I- oh shit, get out and get my dad quick!" I screamed at him"what why?" he asked before I had another flashback.

***Flashback***

I sat in my room, I was a normal 16-year-old girl but I had a mega attitude and heavy black makeup, I was listening to my loud music which boomed from my headphones. This was a usual thing, mainly to drown out my parents arguing. I heard a loud crash as I threw off my chunky headphones and sat at the top of the stairs, behind the wooden railing. I heard Dad shouting at her my "mum" yeah only by birth, the glass coffee table had been flipped over. Dad was never violent so she must have made him super mad, I start shaking. It had never been this bad, "I'm fucking done with you being a bitch, our little girl deserves better but I can't take this anymore!" Dad screamed at her "go ahead you fucking idiot, leave. She will one day and then I'll be free of both of you disappointments" she shouted back. With that, Dad stormed out he left "wait, Dad!" I screeched as I ran after him. He was half way down the drive in his silver BMW, "Dad please don't go!" I screamed. He looked at me but drove off as I ran down the road after him as fast as I possibly could, but he was gone. I collapsed on the road, my eyeliner dripping down my face when I received a text from him "I'll be back for you Beca, I love you sweetheart" I ran back to the house as I saw that bitch packed a bag. I looked at her confused, "where the fuck do you think you're going. How can you just make my dad leave and then take off as well?" I screamed at her. She turned around and slapped me, I held my cheek as she screamed at me. "how dare you! you're the real reason he left and why I'm leaving. You're nothing. I never wanted you, everything about you and your pathetic father is a mistake" I sat on the floor crying as I heard Dad call for me he spotted as my tears running down my face I crawled into a ball and sat against the wall crying into my knees, I was breathing heavily and her words span around in my head over and over. "please stop" I said over and over rocking backwards and forwards I heard dad screaming my name as he crouched down and held me hoping I would stop. "Michelle! we need to get her to the hospital" dad screamed. "I couldn't give a shit about her" she replied and walked out the door. It all went black. 

***End of Flashback***

I woke up against the wall rocking again, I saw Dad and Jesse staring at me. I fell into Jesse's lap "I'm sorry I'll tell you everything I promise" I say to him "Your Dad already did" Jesse said tearing up. I got up and went under my bed sheets.

A few weeks later....

Beca and Jesse had gone back to their normal selves and Jesse had to go back to LA, unfortunately, but Beca had put on enough weight to look her normal self again, she focused on working hard at RH and she would Skype Jesse and tell him everything and not lie to him. Everything was fine, if not perfect.


	14. Bonus Chapter- Celebrations - Final Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's 20th!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have a second book for this if you wanna read it comment and tell me!!!!!

Jesse's POV:

Today is Beca's 20th birthday and I'm going to surprise her, although I told her I couldn't make it. The Bella's have booked a huge hall with a stage where he's going to serenade her but since it's the Bella's she won't suspect a thing, the only hard part was actually telling her he couldn't go it broke his heart when he heard her say "oh OK" clearly hiding her emotions. 

All the trebles are going "Chloe" invited them, along with Beca's dad. I took a flight back home last night and stayed at Benji's for the night, we also ended up singing the star wars theme tune as it's Benji's doorbell sound. It really didn't surprise me, in fact, it actually made me smile then I thought about doing it to my own (when I get a house) but I'm pretty sure Beca would kill me. That night I complained to Benji how much it was killing me not to go see Beca, I said "dude you might have to tie my to the bed in case I sleep-drive there" as a joke! It wasn't very funny when I woke up with a rope around my wrists the next morning.

Beca's POV:

August 9th (Anna Kendrick's actual birthday) the day I dread every year and now even more so since Jesse won't be here to celebrate it with me, I got up and jumped in the shower. I went back into my room wearing my dark grey jeans, a black tank top and my checked shirt that was acting as a cardigan and of course I had my signature black eyeshadow with light make up. My room was covered with streamers, confetti, a few presents and a tray full of chocolate covered pancakes with strawberries along with several balloons and a huge banner across my bed saying "Happy 20th Beca" I smiled, "Oh Chloe" I said with a sigh. She ate her breakfast and took her tray into the kitchen to be washed up, I walk into the lounge I see a laptop but I quickly get distracted by the doorbell as I open the door I see Chloe, but before I could say anything I'm engulfed in a Bella hug (Yes, all 11 of them). I heard a voice coming from the laptop "Becaww" and I immediately rush to it and see my beautiful boyfriend on the screen and give a huge smile "hi" after a chat I walk up to my room and open the present left by my dad. It's a check for $5000 with a note attached saying "for your new life in LA" I smile and text him a thank as I know he's at work at the moment and I cannot disturb him.

After a while Chloe head peeks from behind the door "Hey Becs, get ready we're going out to part-" see looked at me I just managed to see her through my watery eyes "hey, hey no crying for the birthday girl" she said as she sat with me and gave me a huge bear hug, I let out a small smile. "what's wrong?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around me, I wiped my eye and sighed "Oh it's nothing, I'm being silly" I replied. She looked at me clearly wanting an actual answer "OK fine, I just wish Jesse was here even though it was sweet that he Skyped me" I let out a smile as I referred to the memory. "aww Becs it'll be alright, come on lets get you ready" I looked at the floor then back at her "Chloe.." I whined "do I have to go, I really don't feel like going out" I whined again like a little girl hoping her mommy... well daddy in my case will buy her a new barbie...but again in my case, probably a new set of headphones. Chloe stood up and held out her hand "come on, can me and the girls dress you up? please, please please?!" Chloe begged. I hesitated then finally said "OK" which I immediately regretted as all the Bella's came in and headed to different sections of the room. Stacie and Amy to my wardrobe (Although I'm pretty sure they're not going to find anything THEY like and will probably end up going through the pile they brought), Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Aubrey to the bathroom. Emily, Jessica and Ashley looking through my makeup and bringing in someone of their own and Flo and Lily just looking confused and standing there being their normal creepy selves.

After the dress was chosen which Chloe promised wasn't too, well Stacie. After they worked their magic on my make-up (FOR 2 HOURS?!?!!?!?!) we finally did my hair, which was a gorgeous up-do (again in the picture above) and I finished off with a beautiful pair of earrings I got from the girls which went perfectly with my dress. 

Finally, they were finished at 5 pm, by then all the girls were getting themselves ready I'd managed to order a pizza as I haven't eaten since my breakfast so I was starving. Finally, all of us were ready and we all looked stunning in my opinion even though I wasn't happy with a coral pink dress on but It actually looked good on me. We headed out the front door where I found a limo waiting which I was shocked to find, especially when my Dad came out the passenger seat at the front "Beca you look beautiful, courtesy of Jesse" he said pointing to the limo. I let out a huge smile one I didn't let show often but I couldn't help it, I have the best boyfriend ever. We all pile into the huge limo and start drinking the wine that came with it and just has a huge laugh and joke until we arrive at the destination which I still don't know, I've even tried sneaking peeks at Chloe's phone since I know she texting someone about where we're going, I just wish Jesse was here even though I love that he got me limo. Hopefully, I'll see him soon.

When we arrive everybody is there; The Treblemakers (accept Jesse of course), some of my family, Jesse's parents and some old friends. I headed straight for Jesse's parents who I'd only met like once but I thanked them for coming even though Jesse wasn't there after I got a drink and just started talking to everyone, I mostly got compliments on my dress. After about an hour I saw Chloe look at me then looking over the stage, I immediately knew she wanted me to sing. Whatever I may as well I'm a little bit tipsy and I wanna have fun, as soon as I got up there which was hard since I had a long ass dress on I was just glad I was wearing flats. I let Chloe pick the song while I got the other Bellas up on stage, Chloe gathered them around and whispered something but I still had no idea until Aubrey started singing the first verse.

Aubrey- It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
Chloe- We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again (I gave Chloe the "really" look)

suddenly the Treblemakers all jumped up on the stage and started bouncing around until Donald started rapping.

Donald- Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (Cynthia Rose- see you in a better place) 

then I joined in, along with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose.

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

I was about to start singing the next verse when I heard a familiarity voice start singing it, he sounded as beautiful as ever. The spotlight was on him and he was looking at me and I felt a tear run down my face and I ran up to him as he put his arm around me and continued to sing. I joined in. (it was 

Beca and Jesse- It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
All the Bella's and Treblemakers- We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again 

*End of song* (I know it's not actually the end I just don't see the point in them singing the rest of the song.)

After we finished the song I leapt into his arms and felt his warm lips on mine "what the fuck dude? I thought you were stuck at work I hate you...But I missed you a lot" I say to him then snuggle into "Baby I know I've been dying to tell you, It hurt me so much. I'm sorry I upset you and I love you too" He replied as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "you up for another song?" he asked, I simply smiled as we grabbed the microphones and asked our aca-groups if they could sing acapella as backup which they accepted as we started the song.

[Jesse:]  
Oh yeah  
Oh oh

[Beca:]  
I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac, insomniac  
5 steps behind you  
Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me

[Jesse:]  
You could be my it girl  
You're my greatest gift, girl  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

[Jesse (Beca):]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, (oh oh oh oh)  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, (oh oh oh oh)  
Let me play it loud

[Jesse:]  
You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close, not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get  
I'm a turn you on

[Beca:]  
You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime  
Crazy how we fit boy  
This is it  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
You're my biggest hit boy

[Jesse & Beca:]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh

[Beca:]  
Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Til I make you mine, mine

[Jesse (Beca):]  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
(I wanna be with boy)  
You're my greatest hit girl  
(You're my greatest hit boy)  
Just say this is it girl  
(Hey baby, Oooh Yeeeaaah)  
Don't you know you're my it girl

[Beca:]  
You could be my it boy  
You're the greatest gift  
Lovin' you can be a crime

[Jesse:]  
It's crazy how we fit girl  
This is it  
'Cause you're my it girl

[Beca(Jesse):]  
I just wanna rock all night long (all night long)  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it boy  
(You could be my it girl)  
You're my biggest hit boy

[Beca & Jesse:]  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh  
Let me play it loud

 

we finished the song breathless with smiles that brightened the room, it's the best night of my life. SO far anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any characters mentioned in this story
> 
> Songs:
> 
> See you again- Wiz Khalifa ft Charlie Puth.
> 
> It Girl/Boy- Megan Nicole ft Jason Chen. (Duet version)


End file.
